Stellar Evolution: Nebula
by Sheherazade's Fable
Summary: AU During the battle Veronica was trapped in the Grimhold; without Morgana but with half of the Rising. Bound by duty Balthazar attempts to protect the spell and search for the Prime Merlinian, finding him under unusual circumstances. Part of a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Midsummer, 700 A.D

"I am no one's servant."

The five words that echoed in the stone corridor were duly recorded in the Incantus. Morgana never knew this; she had burned hers. The book was something she could never understand with its ability to know what to record and what to ignore. Her lack of understanding had led to frustration and her declaration that all such books were worthless.

This was why she had to go into Merlin's own store of spells before she could find the Rising, something the Incantus laboriously explained. That wasn't something you could find outside of an Incanuts. Spells like that were only in the magical books, and it would have to be a special book at that. Withdrawing the knife she let Merlin fall to the floor.

Tossing the knife away she turned to Horvath.

"Good work," she said curtly, "Now get the spell."

Her latest recruit flung open the Incantus, its cover thumping on the table loudly. After flipping a few pages he found the appropriate spell. The Incantus was a good recorder, but the fact of the matter was that it didn't catch many undertones. It was a textbook, not a novel. That was why it didn't record that Horvath stared at the spell for a second, and then almost imperceptibly looked at Merlin's near-lifeless body. A few thoughts went through his mind before he ripped the page out.

The events that followed were recorded, but none of the dialogue was. There was no instruction to be gained from the words of former friends; the moral lesson of Horvath's betrayal had already been taught. Almost immediately the page flew out of his hand. Both he and Morgana looked up to the opposite side of the room.

Balthazar and Veronica stood there. The page containing the spell fell neatly into Balthazar's hands and he clutched it so hard that the parchment wrinkled. Horvath had very little time to notice this before Veronica threw a plasma bolt at him. Horvath ducked under the table to avoid it.

Rolling her eyes Morgana made a plasma bolt of her own. Balthazar noticed and pushed Veronica's head down. They moved behind a pillar just before the bolt shattered into the wall. Balthazar's hand was crushing Veronica's arm and she winced from the pain. It was well warranted though.

He let go unexpectedly and sent fire from his pillar. It branched forwards but Morgana had put a shield up. Balthazar swore and returned to his sheltered position.

"Love," whispered Veronica, "We can't beat her."

"Of course we can," he snapped back.

She swallowed. This would be hard. She'd seen Merlin's body too and the change that had come over Balthazar. Merlin had known that he was going to die soon, perhaps sensed it. That was why he had given Balthazar his dragon ring and told them of the Prime not so long ago. That didn't make his passing any easier.

Balthazar was near desperate to revenge him. Veronica was as well, but her own desperation not to lose anyone else made her see things realistically. They couldn't though; Morgana had beaten Merlin, and they'd only been able to hold her off when there were three of them. With Horvath's had betrayal they didn't have a chance.

"We have to get out of here," she murmured.

Fire blasted the pillar. She could feel it start to melt from the heat. He clenched his teeth. He really was too stubborn for his own good.

"You have the spell," she said, clasping his hand that held the piece of parchment, "They're not going to be able to do much without it. Now please!"

Balthazar swore under his breath. He grabbed her arm and they dashed from the pillar to the stairs. It was all Veronica could do to be carried along with the tide. Morgana flung a plasma bolt at them, joined by Horvath. Their combined shields managed to stay the attack, but Veronica could feel hers weakening. She briefly wondered if she had made the right choice to flee.

Another blast forced them to fling themselves behind another pillar. Some of the fire had caught Balthazar's arm and but been put out when he reached the floor. He winced from the pain and Veronica touched his face. She smiled softly, a promise to heal it later. Later would never come for her, but she was ignorant of that. All she knew then was that she had to get the two of them out.

She cleared her mind before putting her plan into action. Edging towards the wall she placed her hands on the stone wall. Her ring glowed and the stones started to shift, making a rough exit. It was small enough to escape notice, but still large enough for the two of them to leave through.

Veronica nodded at him, gesturing to the exit. He started to move forward, only to have the pillar blasted from behind him. Stone scattered everywhere and it was only their instincts that allowed them to put up shields. Combined with the strain put on them from combating Morgana's spells the shields gave out fairly early.

As soon as Veronica's faltered she felt a hand grip her throat. Her hands flailed, but the grip was iron.

"Where is it?" Morgana hissed.

She shut her eyes. In disgust Morgana threw her to the ground. Veronica kicked out with her leg, tripping Morgana. Making the best of her opportunity Veronica scrambled to her feet. Across the room she could see Balthazar in combat with Horvath. They seemed even, but she would have to intervene soon. They couldn't keep it up for long and Balthazar was getting the worst of it. They had been through too much that night to be at their full potential.

"Balthazar!" she yelled, turning her back on Morgana and starting forward.

Veronica had made many mistakes in her life, but going to intervene in Balthazar's fight proved to be the most fatal. Morgana was already looking furiously at her. A small black doll caught her eye. It was familiar to her from her own days as Merlin's apprentice. Only a sorcerer with a power level like Merlin's, or her own, would have the power to use it. Opening it again would require infinitely more power, but she wasn't bothered with such trifles. Grinning evilly she grabbed the Grimhold.

At the same time Veronica's call made Horvath's eyes flicker over to her, giving Balthazar the opening he needed to shove him away with his magic. Horvath sank into the opposite wall, but was already getting to his feet. The couple hadn't wasted any time however, already making their way to the exit Veronica had made. They were nearly there when there was a scrabbling sound.

What they had heard was Horvath getting back up. He reached for the Rising but Balthazar pulled back. The parchment ripped under the force and Horvath dropped his out of shock. While both of the sorcerers were startled, they hadn't thought that Incantus magic could rip, Veronica snatched Horvath's half from the ground.

Morgana hadn't noticed this, or perhaps thought that Horvath was the one with both halves. Whatever her reasoning she opened the Grimhold. Veronica had only time to take a step back before she started to feel a pull. Balthazar turned to her, just in time to see his lover sucked into the Grimhold.

Howling furiously Balthazar sent a plasma bolt. Teeth bared Morgana drew back and sent him flying into the wall. His head hit hard, but he kept his grip on the spell. His first instinct was to try to take Morgana on. However, he knew Veronica had been right. He knew he couldn't beat her, not with Horvath helping her. Gritting his teeth he blasted her away and dove through the exit that Veronica had made. Although both Horvath and Morgana would give chase, he would elude them that night.

Only when he had reached a place of safety in the castle of a Merlinian sorcerer did he vow to continue on. He would avenge his Master and rescue his lover. Balthazar would take back the Grimhold and make sure that the full Rising didn't fall into Morgana's hands. For all of this, he would need the Prime Merlinian. For those reasons he would search for the better part of thirteen hundred years.


	2. Chapter 2

June 8, 2000

"Hello?"  
>"Balthazar?"<p>

Balthazar rolled his eyes. Cell phones had been, in his opinion, one of the dumbest clever inventions in the world.

"If you have this number than you know damn well who I am."

"Right, sorry. It's Gereg."

He racked his brains. There were too many people that he had known over the years for him to know who Gereg was on the spot. It had also been a stressful day; some kids had thought that it was a good idea to come and spray paint the front of the Arcana Cabana. They had been in for the surprise of their lives when the dustbins started to attack them.

Balthazar rubbed his temples and memory flickered. Commissioner Gereg Wilde, police chief of a small town a few miles outside of New York City called Ashridge. At one time he'd been a Merlinian Sorcerer, but due to an electrical accident he'd lost his powers. He still kept his eye out for magical activities though, mostly acting as a whistle blower.

Balthazar was also under the impression that he did some organizational duties and made sure that apprentices found good masters, that sort of thing. People like him were the grease that kept the Merlinian machine moving. However, it was his whistle blower function that had allowed Balthazar to meet him. He wondered what he'd spotted this time, and if it was important enough for him to be bothering him with it.

"Ah, yes, Gereg," he said, "And why're you calling?"

"There's been a bit of an incident down here at the orphanage," answered Gereg, "You probably saw it last time you were in town…but that was ten years ago wasn't it?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve huh? Time does fly," said Gereg.

Balthazar fought back the urge to snort derisively at him. He had no idea about time.

"Anyway, it's the Carolina Greaves Memorial Orphanage," Gereg said, "About a week ago workers there cited blue lights flashing over the woods near there."

"Anything more specific?" Balthazar asked.

"No, but-"

"Then I think they're overworked."

"Hey, I wouldn't call you on a whim," protested Gereg, "I have people I call for whims, people I call for things that might be serious, and people I call when things look like they're heading up shit creek. You're in the third category."

That did seem to define him. Balthazar sighed.

"Okay, go on."

"So glad I have your permission," said Gereg, "So there were these two kids playing in the woods. They were from the orphanage. Well, one of them was. The other one's father's a patron and she plays there sometimes. But anyway, she and her friend went into the woods during an afternoon outing. About twenty minutes later she came out, running with a large gash on her forehead, screaming that someone had kidnapped her friend. Apparently she was also babbling that the guy was shooting fire at her."

Balthazar raised his eyebrows. This did sound serious.

"Her father took her inside and asked her about the other kid, and she hasn't said much since then," he continued, "No one's giving her story much credence; she's ten and they think she was traumatized. But her clothes and hair were a little singed."

"Have you found the other kid?"

"No, not yet. But there's something else. About the day before a new guy came to town," Gereg said, "We run checks on this kind of stuff when kids go missing."

"As you should," said Balthazar.

"Not a lot of new people come through here, so it makes it easy for people to notice new faces," he said, "And people in Ashridge talk. There's a plant nursery here, and apparently he made a purchase there."

Balthazar's stomach flip-flopped in anticipation. This really didn't sound good, but at the same time...

"Three guesses what he bought."

"Meadowsweet."

"Bingo."

From what he'd read meadowsweet was usually used in spells of renewal. Spells of renewal required meadowsweet and one other thing; innocent blood. The victim, generally a child, would be draped with a wreath of the plant and then drained. The victim tended to be a girl, which left him wondering why in this instance they had taken a boy. It was a grisly ritual and one that was completely Morganian.

Renewal spells required a lot of power though and few sorcerers could perform them correctly. This severely narrowed down who could have taken the child. Balthazar's breath hitched in his throat and he felt that he could scarce breathe for excitement. It was wrong to be excited about something like this, but it could be the first solid lead on Morgana and Horvath's whereabouts that he'd had in nearly a century.

"Do you have a description of him?" asked Balthazar.

"Not yet," Gereg answered, "A sketch artist is in with the store owner right now. But…from what it sounds like…well, let's just say that it was just serious until I heard the description. After that I decided to call you."

Balthazar felt excitement flow into his mind. Caution was still there, whispering in the voice of Veronica as it always did. However, it didn't even manage to produce a damper on his eagerness. He was close, so close. Under his breath he whispered;

"I'm coming for you Veronica."

Out loud he asked;

"How long ago did this all happen?"

"Guy came into town yesterday," said Gereg, "The kid went missing an hour ago."

"Right," said Balthazar, getting up and throwing on his coat, "I'll be right down there."

"Alright. Oh, and Balthazar?"

"Yes?" asked Balthazar, impatient for the conversation to end so he could get going.

"Any chance that kid is still alive?" Gereg asked, his voice sounding worried, "I mean, he's the same age as my John and…well…"

"I'm not going to lie to you, his chances aren't good," Balthazar said, leaving the shop and locking up, "Not if this man is who we think he is."

"Oh," said Gereg glumly.

"There's always a chance though," said Balthazar, "and Horvath will have to wait until the moon's at high rise, which is midnight, to do the spell. I know that at least."

"Thank God," breathed Gereg.

"Thank God," agreed Balthazar, "I might have to question the girl who got left behind. Might help if I had an I.D. on the other kid too. What are their names?"

"The girl's name is…" there was the sound of shuffling papers on the other end, "Rebecca Barnes. The boy's…let's see here…got it…David Stutler."

"Thanks, I'm on my way," said Balthazar, clicking off the cell phone.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think my daughter has answered quite enough questions."

Balthazar restrained the urge to hit James Barnes. He really didn't have time for this. A child was out there somewhere being threatened, which was bad enough. When his worst enemy was thrown in as the perpetrator it became something that he itched to get resolved. So he wasn't thrilled at being held up in his endeavors by a moron with money.

Gereg didn't appear to be either, but he had to be a bit more gracious in his approach. James was one of the major contributors to the police force. He had to tip toe around him if he wanted a budget for squad cars the next year. Balthazar thanked heaven that he had never held a civil office.

"Mr. Barnes, I understand how difficult this must be for her," Gereg said evenly, "But we do need to follow up all lines of inquiries. Mr. Blake is a private investigator who specializes in these kinds of cases."

It had been a cover-story that had served in the past. It seemed especially appropriate in that instance. James gave a thin-lipped smile.

"A specialist? I don't think your budget allows for that."

Next to him Gereg stiffened. It was no wonder to Balthazar how anyone could be like this, but it grated none the less.

"An interested third party has hired me," Balthazar said, another lie that had served well.

"Who?"

"I'm not at liberty to divulge that at the moment," replied Balthazar.

"Well yes, but-"

"Listen, a child has gone missing," Balthazar said, using the voice reserved for stupid people, "Most of these cases that are solved are solved shortly afterwards. This will be the last time we speak to your daughter on the subject. With a little more help we may be able to find him within the day."

James narrowed his eyes.

"You shouldn't be so concerned," said James, looking as though he was bored of the entire subject, "The boy was always a trouble maker. If you want my opinion **he **attacked my daughter and then ran off into the woods. Good riddance."

Gereg winced and Balthazar felt something clench inside of him. He had run into to many Morganians who had used terms like 'good riddance' in his life to not take note of it. While James Barnes was definitely a non-magic user, he was just the type of person that Balthazar tended to go out of the way to inconvenience.

This wasn't the type of case that he could do that though; there was too much at stake. Maybe later he could do something, but not now. Mentally counting to ten Balthazar said;

"Trouble maker? How so?"

"Broken items, anti-social behavior, provokes other children, that sort of thing," James shrugged.

"If he did it then why would your daughter say that someone took him?"

"For some reason or another she's fond of him," shrugged James again, "She's lied to cover up for him before."

If that was the case then Balthazar wondered why Becky was still so fond of him. Kids lied for their friends sure enough, but they tended to draw the line at being inconvenienced themselves. Stranger things had happened. Children were a mystery to him, but that didn't add up a little too much.

"Be that as it may, it doesn't seem to have much bearing on this case," said Balthazar carefully, "I would like to talk to her. Just briefly."

James considered it and Balthazar struggled to keep his temper under control.

"I'll be there for it though," James said.

He cursed mentally.

"Of course," Balthazar replied.

James narrowed his eyes, probably unsure if Balthazar was mocking him or not. Balthazar kept his face stoic; if he had wanted to make fun of him it would have been funny. After what the man thought was an intimidating period of time he went into a side room. Balthazar gave Gereg a meaningful look before heading inside. Gereg nodded and headed down the hallway towards his desk.

Coming in Balthazar saw a little girl seated in a chair. She had a coat wrapped around her tightly, her eyes staring at the top of the table listlessly. One of her hands was buried in her coat, clasped tightly to what he supposed was a necklace. True to what Gereg had said she did look as though she had been singed. Red-rimmed eyes flickered up when he came in, but moved back to the table almost immediately.

"So, Rebecca-" started Balthazar, taking a seat.

"Becky," she said automatically.

James rolled his eyes from the back of the room.

"Becky then," Balthazar said, "My name is Inspector Balthazar Blake. I specialize in finding missing children. I know this must be difficult for you, but could you please tell me what happened today?"

He saw Becky look at her father uncertainly.

"Go on, tell the inspector," he said.

Becky swallowed.

"I was…playing in the woods with Dave and then a man came. He pushed me down…and dragged Dave away," she said.

Balthazar raised his eyebrows.

"How come you're singed then?"

Again she looked to her father, biting her lip. He nodded.

"I…I don't know."

So this was what Gereg meant about being unresponsive. There was something she wanted to say, but she couldn't when her father was in the room. Whatever he had said when he had taken her from the woods had apparently made her reluctant to speak again. It was believable from what little he had seen of the man.

The door opened.

"Mr. Barnes?" asked Gereg, "There's a man on the phone for you from the IRS. Says he's been trying to get in touch for a few weeks-"

"Tell them I'm busy."

"They say they've been looking rather intensively," stressed Gereg, "They say that there's been some irregularities in your tax returns."

Frowning James cast a warning glance at Balthazar and then left the room. Gereg winked once James had left and then shut the door. Gereg might not be a sorcerer, but he was still connected. The phony IRS call would keep James Barnes occupied for quite some time. **Now **they could talk in private.


	4. Chapter 4

Balthazar turned to Becky, ready to ask her what had **really **happened in the woods. He found himself rather surprised. Apparently Becky had been waiting for her chance just as much as Balthazar. Her eyes had followed her father out of the room and as soon as the door closed she blurted out;

"There was this picnic, right?" she said, "And they were going to have a scavenger hunt, but we didn't want to do that. Dave says they're boring and I agree."

Balthazar opened his mouth to get a word in when she continued.

"So we were in the woods, hiding from everyone and playing dragon hunters. Then this man comes out of nowhere!"

Her hands slammed down on the table, as if to demonstrate. In spite of himself Balthazar started back. Her ferocity was surprising. The meek little girl had disappeared along with her father. Becky leaned forward, an intense expression on her face. Whatever else happened this girl had a future in dramatics, that much was certain.

"What did he look like?" asked Balthazar.

She frowned, as though trying to remember.

"Not exactly short," she said, "But not as tall as you. Had a beard. And he had this cane. I kept worrying that he was going to hit me with it."

Leaning back Balthazar nodded. There was no doubt that it was Horvath now, none at all. Now he just had to find out if Morgana was there too, although he doubted it.

"Anyone with him?" he asked.

"No," frowned Becky.

That sounded about right. Morgana would only be interested in the finished product, not the process. He motioned for her to continue.

"He grabbed for me but I kicked him," she continued on, "I was fighting but his hands were really tight around my throat. I was scared."

He nodded. There wasn't much else he could do.

"Then Dave kicked him from the ground. He stared at him, weird look," she said, "And then he got angry. So he went for Dave but he moved away and he shot fire at him. He let me go and grabbed Dave and Dave was yelling at me to run and …so…I thought that I could get help…because…"

She bit her lip to hold back tears.

"Because you were scared," supplied Balthazar.

She nodded.

"I thought if I got some adults things would work out. But they were gone when people came out," she sniffed.

Her teeth chomped on her lip even harder; she was determined to hold back her tears. She wasn't very successful though and they spilled out of her eyes. Balthazar blinked at her, trying to deduce his next move. He wasn't very good with children, and this was something that needed to be handled with delicacy.

"I know you don't believe me," she murmured, wiping her eyes fiercely, "But that's what I saw."

"No," Balthazar said.

She looked up at him. At least now he knew what to say.

"I can honestly say that I believe you."

A relieved look came over her face.

"Thank you," she said, wiping her eyes "My Dad, he says that I'll get in trouble if I told anybody that."

"And why'd he say that?" asked Balthazar suspiciously.

It was always a good idea to keep an eye out for Morganian helpers. Merlinians weren't the only ones with people on the outside. Morganians didn't generally like to associate themselves with non-magical people, but sometimes practicality won out over pride. Balthazar had experienced it himself several times.

"He said that they'd think I had a nervous breakdown or something," Becky said, "He said that people don't shoot fire and that I must be making it up. He…he said policemen wouldn't be interested in hearing my stories."

He hesitated. As much as he didn't like James Barnes he had a point. Any child who told stories of sorcerers abducting people would probably be labeled as helplessly insane. He couldn't imagine how scarring that would be for a child who was only trying to tell the truth. That brought up an interesting question.

"Your father said that he suspected that Dave might have been the one to hurt you," he said, "Any reason for that?"

She stared at him, shocked.

"Dad said that?"

"Yes."

"Dave…no…Dave wouldn't," floundered Becky, "He's quiet, not very strong. Doesn't like playing like the other boys. He…"

Once again she leaned forward.

"Dave gets picked on a lot," she said, "Other boys don't really like him."

"Your father said you've lied to help him out in the past."

"Have not," said Becky, "Not much anyway."

He sighed.

"One more question that I feel compelled to ask," said Balthazar, "If you were afraid of getting disbelieved then why did you even tell me the story in the first place?"

Becky looked at him helplessly.

"They haven't found him."

So that was it. Simple fear that she might be able to help and wasn't.

"I'm really worried. He's my best friend…my only…" she said.

He nodded understandingly.

"Mister," she said, her eyes fixed on the door to make sure that her father wouldn't come in, "I…"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I think he took Dave 'cause Dave's special."

Balthazar raised his eyebrows.

"You don't believe me."

"No, I do," said Balthazar, "Go on."

She looked at him with suspicion and her eyes went back to the door.

"I can guarantee that he won't be back for some time," said Balthazar.

Still looking a little suspicious she said;

"Dave's magic."


	5. Chapter 5

Balthazar stared at her.

"You might not believe me," said Becky, tilting her chin upwards defiantly, "But he took me to see faeries in the wood once. He had to show them to me, had to pick one up and let me hold it before I could see but he could do it."

He reeled in surprise. Only a few sorcerers could see the fair folk, and fewer still could allow people without powers to see them. It wasn't magic in the strictest sense, so it didn't require a ring, but it was a sign. If he was showing that much potential then he might even be worth showing the dragon ring that Balthazar kept continuously in his pocket.

If this 'Dave' was of sorcerous descent, then it would certainly explain why he would be a better choice for the ritual then Becky. Horvath was one of the few ones who knew that it made a difference for the magic. He would have sensed that, and he might even have Morgana with him if he knew the full extent of Dave's potential. Horvath and Morgana. Those weren't odds that Balthazar was normally willing to take.

"Mister?" asked Becky, "I heard that they haven't found him yet. And…I know that's bad. It's just…he's going to be okay, isn't he?"

Balthazar gave her a reassuring grin.

"I'll do my best."

He felt safe in telling her this. After all, he was going to have to go in no matter what the odds, and as soon as possible. The years might have changed him, but not to the extent when he would let the murder of an innocent happen when he could stop it. It went against everything he believed and had been taught. He was sure that the voice of caution, Veronica's voice, would agree that he was right on this.

"But mister," Becky said, "He can shoot fire, and what if he can-?"

Balthazar normally didn't approve of what he was about to do, but he felt that he had no choice in this matter. He needed her to help and for that to work he couldn't have her concerned about him being perishable. Holding out his hand he allowed some electricity to gather and spark there. Becky looked startled, and then a slow smile spread over her face.

"You're special," she said, "Just like Dave."

"No. Dave's hasn't been trained. I have," said Balthazar, "I'll make sure that he's trained if we get him back. But don't worry, I can more than handle myself."

Her smile widened, obviously comforted by the fact that a sorcerer was going to go and rescue her friend.

"Now, is there anything else you can tell me about him? I don't know, have either of you seen this man before?"

Becky shook her head.

"No, but I do know lots about Dave," she said helpfully.

"That might be helpful."

From what Becky knew, and willingly told, Dave's parents were named Janet and Matthew. They had died when he was four in a car crash. Balthazar would have to ask Gereg to look and see if either of the Stutlers were in his files. It seemed unlikely that at least one of his parents wouldn't be magical.

He started to get a vague picture. Dave was a small child from what Becky said, probably with anxious eyes. It would correlate perfectly with Becky's stories about him being bullied. He could just see the boy retreating further and further into himself as it continued. His attempts to fade into the background sounded unsuccessful though. Dave had talent, and that sort of thing tended to shine out no matter what the person tried.

"He's quiet," Becky told him confidently, "I said he's special, and he is. Everyone's runnin' around and he's reading."

She had explained that that was how she'd found him. Her father took her to the orphanage sometimes after school was over. Her mother and father were separated and her father hadn't wanted to hire a babysitter. It would be too expensive. She assured him, with confidence, that her parents weren't divorced. They'd be getting back together soon, just you wait. From what Balthazar had seen of her father he highly doubted that.

Wandering around she had found Dave in the library. All the other kids were noisy and she had wanted quiet. He wouldn't talk to her at first, but she managed to bring him around after a few days. She even sought him out in school. At school she had other friends, but she told him they were more like people she knew and worked together with on occasion. Dave was a friend you ate lunch with and played on the playground with.

He wondered why such an outgoing girl had so few friends. He realized, as she had talked, that it was due to her last name. Her father owned half the town and didn't do such a good job of managing his properties. The other kids' parents hated her father, and that made the kids wary of her. Becky hadn't picked up on it yet, but didn't seem to mind. She had told him that she wasn't greedy and one friend would do fine.

By this point he realized that, while this would be interesting information if it was something he suspected Horvath of knowing, it wasn't relevant at the moment. Balthazar would have Gereg get his file if the boy truly turned out to be a sorcerer of the level of power that he suspected. For now he needed to focus on the problem ahead of him.

"Do you have anything of his nearby?" asked Balthazar once Becky had finished, "It makes him easier to track."

It really did. While a renewal spell did work better if the child had magic, it also made the child much easier to track. An item always helped, and the spell was rather easy. Horvath probably hadn't been expecting anyone with magic to be in the area though. He had always had a habit of overlooking the details. Too bad for him then.

A split second of hesitation crossed her face. Then she reached into the recesses of her jacket and took out a necklace. She placed it on the table and edged it towards him.

"He made this for me during craft hour once. All the other boys made fun of it…" she said hesitantly, "Does this help?"

Balthazar stared at the necklace. Beads were alternating colors, to the untrained eyes looking as though they had been haphazardly thrown onto the string. To someone who knew how to look though, there was a pattern. The shapes of the beads had been selected in a certain manner; even the type of string was specific.

This Dave had unknowingly made a crude form of a protection charm. It didn't have much power in it, but it was enough for protection against many non-magical factors. He was starting to get nervous now. There were a little too many signs about this child's magic. The dragon ring in his pocket seemed heavier than ever now.

A new sense of determination stole over him. He would get the Grimhold back, and he would rescue this child. And then he would give him the ring. And maybe, maybe it would react. He might be getting his hopes up too much, but maybe. You never knew. And if it did react then he wouldn't have to worry about getting the kid to a master; he would train him himself.

"It's perfect," he said, gathering up the necklace.


	6. Chapter 6

"Witnesses say that the girl came out around here," Gereg said, pointing to a gap in the trees, "There were lots of people here for the picnic so there's plenty of witnesses."

Balthazar stood several feet behind the orphanage, staring at the woods that Dave had vanished in earlier that day. It was night now and the place was dark; almost too dark for searching. Despite the significance of the woods he found his eyes wandering to the building. It was brick, seemingly old, but not unpleasant. If he hadn't known better he would have said it was a museum.

Somehow he couldn't imagine the Prime Merlinian growing up in this place. Balthazar had always assumed that a child with that much potential would have been noticed far before his tenth year. At the same time people were getting less observant and Dave was in the wrong environment to be noticed. He was also a quiet child who tended not to attract too much attention. Still, it was a strain on his imagination.

He had to suppress a wry grin. So what if he couldn't imagine the Prime Merlinian growing up in an orphanage in small town outside of New York City? Many people had had a hard time imagining an apprentice of Merlin growing up on a farm. Sometimes people had humble beginnings.

"Balthazar?"

Reality came back to him.

"I'm listening," he said.

Gereg nodded, obviously not believing him.

"As soon as she came out, singed and screaming, they took her inside," he said, "From what people said they thought she was in some kind of shock. They didn't even think to ask about the boy; no one knew that they'd gone out together and apparently he's the kind of kid who escapes noticed a lot."

"So they didn't notice he was missing?"

Gereg shook his head.

"If they had and the area had been searched immediately I'm sure that we would've run into Horvath. As it was-"

"It's a good thing it wasn't. He wouldn't have run or given up. He just would've just killed everyone," Balthazar interrupted, gazing at the trees, "He doesn't believe in the whole 'concealment' of magic thing."

"Morganians," said Gereg dismissively, "But it would have been nice to have a better lead; tracks or something. You got information out of that Barnes girl, but it took too much maneuvering. Upstanding citizens like her father don't like their children involved with the police for any reason."

"I can't say that I blame him for being protective," said Balthazar, mentally adding that he could blame him for being an idiot, "She might have been put through therapy if she'd told too many people that story."

"I can blame him," Gereg said, "A child's life is on the line. He might already be dead because we didn't get the information sooner."

Good old Gereg. Merlinian to the bone even without magic. Balthazar had to stifle a smile. It wouldn't do with the seriousness of the situation.

"He won't have sacrificed him yet; especially not if he's magical," Balthazar said thoughtfully, "That complicates the ritual some. Not to mention that he needs to wait for the midnight."

"Either way," said Gereg, "I can keep the cops away from the woods; say that we've got a lead somewhere else. Say he was seen on highway 14 or something. It'll put you in the clear long enough for you to go in and get him."

_Or get myself killed, _Balthazar thought.

What he said was;

"Thank you. I'll try to make this quick."

Gereg nodded curtly before walking off. Balthazar took the necklace that Dave had made for Becky out of his pocket. He passed his ring over it, letting it bathe in the green light. Patiently he waited as the light swallowed the necklace, swimming around it and taking in the child's signature. Then the light faded and started to flow forwards through the trees. It was faint for security purposes, but bright enough for him to follow.

Balthazar went forward, making sure not to make a minimal amount of sounds. Sounds could get you killed just about anywhere, but forests were the most dangerous. Merlin had often told him that and had showed him where to place his feet and blend in. Merlin had grown up in the wilderness, far from the judgmental eyes of the villagers. He knew how to become part of the forest's fabric effortlessly.

He had tried to impart this knowledge to his apprentices. Being a farm boy Balthazar had been more adept at it than the other two, but not by much. They had had many nasty surprises when they made too much noise in the woods. Merlin believed in 'negative reinforcement' as teachers would call it these days. Balthazar had to smile as he remembered the many different jams he had gotten into because of his ineptitude.

After about forty minutes of following the light from the necklace he started to see something. It was large rock, not too uncommon. It was next to another one though; forming a kind of fence. Balthazar touched one and then the other. He could feel residual magic pulsing off of them. Upon closer inspection he could see the runes that had been painstakingly carved onto them. They had been charmed.

"A perimeter," he murmured to himself.

It was old magic, magic that he hadn't seen in centuries. Most modern sorcerers didn't study such heavy-duty runes. Longevity spells were becoming less popular thankfully and people had no need of runes that would last hundreds of years. These ones were those type; strong and able to repel non-magic users and sorcerers alike. No wonder no one had seen this when the woods were searched over; their eyes had just slid over it.

Shaking his head Balthazar reached into one of his pockets. There was a canister of good old-fashioned salt there for just such emergencies. It was pure salt, ground by himself straight from the rock. There were none of those chemicals that interfered with its magic in it. He opened the canister and poured it all onto the runes. There was a fizzing noise and, with just a little magical help, the rune started to fade away.

With care he stepped over the large rock and inside the perimeter. Again; the destruction of runes was an old spell. Merlin had taught it to him on the same day that he had taught them to erect such protections. The fact that Horvath hadn't thought to put up protections from that showed he didn't think anyone powerful enough to stop him was in the area. Balthazar smirked. Well, he'd just have to show him that he was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Making sure to take cover Balthazar crouched behind a series of trees. There was a clearing there, and Balthazar could see that the appropriate runes had been drawn in chalk on stones and trees. He wasn't one hundred percent sure one what the spell necessitated, but he recognized several of the symbols.

The spell required preparation, and Horvath was probably used to doing this for his mistress. Balthazar had to smirk at that. Morgana should have stayed under Merlin's tutelage longer. Her longevity spells were nowhere near as powerful as Merlin's. That was why she had to use the spell to make a potion so she didn't start aging again.

He looked around carefully. The coast was clear of Horvath, but he couldn't see the child either. Knowing that he'd have to face Horvath at some point or he wished he could set up some defensive spells. They cancelled out some of the rune work, which would alert Horvath of his presence.

His footprints and aura wouldn't though. Horvath wasn't observant or patient. Even when they had been friends Balthazar had disliked this quality of his. It usually led to trouble. Now his patience was going to pay off. It was only ten o'clock, and he had two more hours before Horvath could complete the ritual. So he had some time.

Balthazar kept his eyes out for Dave. The boy would probably be terrified by this point, and if he was conscious he might be trying to get away. Balthazar had begun to think that perhaps he was being hidden behind a few trees or in a hidden space. All he had seen so far was the boy's blood. If the boy was the Prime Merlinian then the situation would most definitely inculcate a disgust of all things Morganian.

He shook his head. That was neither here nor there. If they got out of that wood alive, and the ring reacted to him, then it might be something. Right now he just had to focus on the first part. Once he got the boy to safety then he could return to deal with Horvath. Then, if he was really lucky, he could wrest the Grimhold away from him. Just the thought of being able to see Veronica's painted image again made his heart beat faster.

Stepping into the clearing he looked around. There was a giant Morganian Pentacle drawn in the middle of it. However, the outside symbols weren't drawn in chalk. Balthazar knew blood when he saw it, and he had a sickening feeling whose it was. He tried to calm himself down and think about how much blood a human could lose and live. He figured that it must be lower for children, but he couldn't think of an amount.

Then again, Horvath wouldn't kill him. If he needed to bleed him for the spell, then he needed to bleed him for the spell. Yet, he knew that the ritual **culminated **in the child's death. It didn't begin in it. At most Dave was injured. Horvath wasn't stupid; he wouldn't kill him before it was time to do so.

Putting more magic into the necklace he continued his search. The necklace began tapping against a group of trees and Balthazar snatched it out of the air. So his theory had been correct. Trying to figure out what to say, he would be talking to a frightened child after all, he peered around the tree.

Dave had been bound up with the meadowsweet, probably over thick ropes. There was a cut on his forehead, probably gotten from a blow Horvath had given him to keep him quiet. His sleeve had been rolled up to expose his forearm. There was another cut there, this one deliberate. Balthazar assumed this was where Horvath had bled him. He lifted his eyelid to make sure that there was no head trauma and the boy's head rolled, giving Balthazar a better look at his face.

That was when he stopped and stared. Him having dark hair was one thing. No one had told him that the boy had dark hair with those brown eyes. Balthazar tried to tell himself that it was a coincidence, but Balthazar was too old to believe in coincidences anymore. Everything happened for a reason, and Dave's appearance was no exception to that.

There was no doubt about it. Dave bore a resemblance to Veronica. And it wasn't some minimal resemblance either. Plenty of people had dark hair and eyes, but there was more. There was the nose too, and something about the jaw. At the same time he didn't look feminine; other things had been mixed in there somewhere.

Balthazar racked his brain. Was he just imagining this? Had Veronica had any relatives that would have made a relation possible? He knew for sure that she hadn't had any brothers. He would have remembered if she had. Brothers tended to play a big role in vetting out potential suitors in his time. They would've been a pain in his neck. So no, she hadn't had any brothers.

Perhaps cousins then? No, her family had been dying out. Her parents had been upset at her chosen career. They had hoped that she would become a great lady at court. Then she'd find a rich suitor who would belong a family new enough to want to take her name but still be noble. The idea that their daughter was in love with a farmer's son had been distressing to them, and understandably so. It hadn't stopped her though.  
>Then he remembered. She had had a little sister. Her name was something beginning with an 'R'. Was it Rachel? No, not Rachel; Ruth. Balthazar remembered her only vaguely. He had only been to her home twice. Once had been to meet her parents and the other time was to explain what had happened to their daughter.<p>

Ruth hadn't figured prominently in either visit. Like Veronica she was quiet, perhaps even more so. She had been ten on his first visit, a slightly dumpy girl with big eyes. However, she had shared Veronica's dark looks and had grown into them by the second visit, where she had been thirteen. Both times she had appeared to be intimidated by him and had stuck close to her sister and parents.

So it was possible. It was very possible that Dave could be Ruth's great-great-great-great-great-etc-grandson. There was a greater chance that he wasn't, but Balthazar felt that the irony was just too great for him not to be. It was something that he'd have to look into after the whole situation was over and done with. He had to concentrate on the situation.

Gently he started to untie Dave. The meadowsweet was tied too tightly though and Balthazar swore. He fished a pocket knife out of his coat and flipped it to the blade. Very slowly he cut his bonds. While he was working on Dave's feet his movement jarred him. He woke up and Balthazar clapped a hand over Dave's mouth.

"Shhh," he said, "I'm here to take you home, okay? But I think the man who took you might hear if you make too much noise. So you've got to be quiet. Understand?"

Dave's eyes grew big and he nodded.

"If we're lucky he won't even know I was here," Balthazar said.

Dave began to nod and then stopped. His eyes widened and his lips moved wordlessly. Balthazar whipped around and saw Horvath glaring at him with interest.

"Too late," Horvath said.


	8. Chapter 8

The two sorcerers stared at each other. It was always like this at first before they fought. There was always the delay before they attempted to end the other's life. Balthazar thought it had originally been his own weakness, his own hesitation in the beginning. However, he realized not that it had nothing to do with that. It was just something that had to happen, something that was ingrained in them. They had been doing this  
>dance for many years after all.<p>

"It's been, what, a century?" asked Horvath.

"It's been ninety-four years," Balthazar replied.

"My word."

"Remember, San Francisco? 1906?" said Balthazar bitterly, "There was that whole earthquake. Hard to forget I'd say."

"Hm..an earthquake. Yes…yes that sounds about right," Horvath said, twirling his fingers over his cane, "Rings a bell. But enough with the reminiscing; I assume you came about young David here."

He gestured to Dave, who was now looking horrified. Balthazar gave him what he hoped was a reassuring look, but it probably only scared him further.

"What tipped you off?" asked Balthazar.

"Perhaps untying his bindings," Horvath said.

Balthazar nodded, cautiously looking around him. If Morgana was in the area too then he didn't have the time he needed to get away. The original plan had been to free Dave, come back, see if he could get Horvath alone, and then fight him. If both of them came upon him at once he'd be as defenseless as he'd been thirteen hundred years ago.

As if reading his mind Horvath said;

"Don't worry; Lady Morgana isn't here tonight. She prefers not to be here. Children annoy her so."

He bet they did.

"I can't blame her though," continued Horvath, "Dave in particular has been quite annoying; always squirming and trying to scream. Especially when I had to bleed him."

He turned to Dave.

"Isn't that right?"

Dave gave him a horrified look and swallowed.

"Horvath, stop," Balthazar said, "This is between you and me."

"Not exactly," said Horvath, "You see, I need him too. But I suppose you know that I can't just let him walk away."

"Of course."

"Then it's not just between you and me. But, and I'll admit this, I'm surprised that you even knew about what occurred," Horvath said, "I thought that I had picked something far off the beaten path."

"I have contacts," Balthazar said.

"I'll bet you do, even in this godforsaken little town," Horvath said, "You always did like **networking**."

The last word was said with a sneer. Horvath had never seen much use in associating with non-sorcerers.

"It's a new place for you, I'll admit that," Balthazar said.

From behind him he heard Dave start to push himself away from the two men. He couldn't imagine what must have been going through his head. He must think both Balthazar and Horvath insane. That would have made Balthazar chuckle if he wasn't so concentrated on the man in front of him. Dave would've been partially wrong; sanity was only slipping for Balthazar's while Horvath's had departed.

"Well, I can't keep using the same hunting grounds for the needed blood," shrugged Horvath, "People may suspect. You might figure out a pattern."

"Doesn't matter where you go," Balthazar said, "I'll keep on finding you until I have her back."

Anger flashed in Horvath's eyes, just like Balthazar thought it would. Behind him he could hear Dave, thinking he was in the clear, get up. It was a good thing. He didn't want to have to be worrying about the boy's safety while he fought Horvath. Even Horvath seemed to have forgetting about him. Balthazar had spoken the truth earlier; Dave didn't really matter at that point. This was between the two of them.

"You have a horribly unhealthy obsession."

Rage and bile rose up in his throat. He fought to restrain himself; he needed to know if Horvath actually had the Grimhold with him.

"So do you."

"Not as bad as you do," said Horvath, "You wouldn't even be able to open it if you had it. So what's the point?"

The point was that Veronica wouldn't be held by Horvath and Morgana. Oh, and the second half of the Rising, yes, he needed that too.

"What's the point of **you **having it if you put it that way?"asked Balthazar.

Horvath gave him a thin-lipped smile, one that had always reminded Balthazar of a crocodile even when they were friends. His grip on his cane tightened and the blue jewel there started to  
>glow. Balthazar ducked as fire was shot his way, burning the air and setting a tree on fire. He rolled behind another tree and started to form a plasma bolt. He came out from his cover just long enough to send it on its way.<p>

There was an explosion, followed by the top of the tree shattering. Balthazar ran out from under it and formed another plasma bolt. It was batted away by Horvath, as he knew it would be. It gave him time for Balthazar to get close enough to tackle him though. They went down and Balthazar hit his head on one of the barrier rocks, but not before he felt the shape of the Grimhold in Horvath's coat.

He yanked it out and his fingers felt the smooth wood. Then Horvath grabbed his arm and tried to pull it back. The two of them forgot about magic. It was just strength and determination there as the two of them struggled. Balthazar's fingers began to slip from sweat and stress. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Clearing his mind enough to form another plasma bolt he shot it at Horvath's stomach.

The resulting pressure blasted the two of them away from each other. Both of them smashed into trees; hard. Balthazar lost his grip on the Grimhold and it flew into the air. He jerked his head and watched its descent. Horvath did as well, and the two of them saw it land at the feet of Dave, who seemed to be on the verge of panic.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: _**_One more chapter before the end of the fic! I know this one's short, but hte next one will be longer. It's just an introduction right now. Thanks for all the reviews!_

* * *

><p>If Dave were normal then he would have made a run for it. Horvath, from his position, would then definitely have gained the Grimhold. All it would've taken was for him to reach for it. Dave wouldn't care though; he would have been able to get away and he didn't understand what was at stake.<p>

However, Balthazar recognized the look in Dave's eyes when the Grimhold landed at his feet. He was scared, but something was calling to him. He thought that something vaguely smacked of an undeniable fate in the air, something of destiny. So Dave couldn't have helped what he did next.

He picked it up. Horvath waved his cane at him and the Grimhold started forward. Dave clutched to it tightly to him though and he began to run. Abandoning Balthazar Horvath started after him. Morgana would be understanding if he didn't manage to kill Balthazar. He couldn't imagine too much leniency if he lost the Grimhold.

Balthazar scurried to his feet. He pulled with his magic and made a tree fall down. Horvath dodged it and jumped into Dave's path. Dave squeaked in surprise, an odd noise given the circumstances, and tried to change course. Horvath made a slashing motion with his cane and the back of Dave's leg split open, blood gushing from the wound. He could hear Dave cry out and fall.

Horvath started forward but Balthazar had jumped over the tree he had felled. Throwing his arm out he pushed Horvath back with his magic into a tree. He swirled his hands a little and vines laced Horvath's arms and legs. The cane was jerked from his hand and held at some distance away from him.

"Be still," Balthazar ordered.

His spells held him in place and Balthazar looked at him thoughtfully. Horvath was now in his power and he could easily kill him. They had been friends once, but that time was now long behind both of them. Merlin's teachings aside, the world would probably be a better place if he just killed him then.

From somewhere on the floor Dave whimpered. Balthazar looked down at him. The boy was bleeding now and he knew that he'd have to heal him soon to keep him from going into shock. To do that he would need to be far away from Horvath. He couldn't risk him breaking free and the spell would only hold him for so long.

He knew what he needed to do. Frustrated Balthazar walked over and picked up Dave. The boy was light and easy to carry. With a free hand he picked up the Grimhold. He didn't even look at it. It would be better to save that for later. Balthazar knew that if he saw Veronica's image right then then he wouldn't be able to concentrate on saving Dave. All he'd want to do was stare at it. And he had earned a good long stare, but it was best saved for later.

Giving Horvath one final glare Balthazar began to walk out of the woods. When he was several minutes away he sat Dave down on a rock. He held his hand over Dave's torn leg and his ring glowed. It took about ten minutes to heal the wound and his work left a scar. It made him rueful; Veronica wouldn't have left a scar.

Throughout the whole process Dave had stared at him. He didn't seem to be able to believe what was happening. In his situation Balthazar doubted that he would be able to either. Once his leg was healed the boy got up and tested his weight on it. He was still staring at Balthazar, but there was curiosity there.

"This is kind of amazing," said Dave.

"Kind of?" snorted Balthazar.

Dave shrugged, looking at the Grimhold.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Magical artifact," Balthazar said dismissively, putting it into his pocket, "Let's get going. I don't want to be around when Horvath's mistress comes."

Without saying a word Dave fell into step beside him. He stared at the ground a good deal and bit his lip once or twice.

"So…you're magic?" he asked.

"I'm a sorcerer," clarified Balthazar.

"Oh."

The boy paused.

"And was he-?"

"Yes," said Balthazar, quickly adding, "But we're from different orders. He's a Morganian and I'm a Merlinian."

"What do those mean?"

"To put it in terms you'd understand," said Balthazar, "Morganians are the bad guys and Merlinians are the good guys. Not all the time, but enough of it to get stereotyped."

Dave looked at Balthazar with a thoughtful expression on his face. This kid was actually calculating what that information meant.

"What was all that back there?"

"We've known each other for several years, Horvath and I," said Balthazar, "He's one of the greatest threats that the Merlinians currently face."

Once again Dave looked thoughtful.

"I guess that means you're not a cop then?" he asked.

He laughed wryly.

"No, only very good at impersonating one when need be," Balthazar said, "And you're not an ordinary kid, either, only you're not so good at impersonating one."

Dave shrugged.

"I can see faeries," he said, "Does that count as not being normal?"

_More than you know,_ thought Balthazar.

"Yes. I think you have magical potential," he said, "That might be one of the reasons that Horvath chose to take you."

"Huh."

"Yes, 'huh'," said Balthazar, "And does that interest you?"

"Hmm," Dave said, kicking at the ground, "Yeah…I think it would interest anyone."

It was now or never. Balthazar took the small dragon statue from his pocket.

"I have something to show you," Balthazar said, "If it likes you, then you can keep it."

Dave blinked.

"It's a test. If you pass I'll train you. You'll learn to control your magic, focus it into spells. If not…there's other more test that might work."

Gereg had several other statues that might react to Dave. All future apprentices could make lower level statues react. He could still get a ring there if things didn't work out.

"Now, hold out your hand."

Hesitantly Dave did so. It was the moment of truth. Breath hitching and his heart racing Balthazar carefully placed the statue in Dave's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

"And you just let him get away?"

Balthazar looked at James Barnes squarely.

"My first priority was Dave," he said, "While I would have liked to catch him I couldn't let an injured child be left in the line of danger.

"That's not good enough!" insisted James, "This man attacked my daughter and you let him get away?"

Balthazar gave him a nasty grin. He had gotten the needed information out of Becky. He didn't have to play ball with the moron in front of him anymore.

"So you're changing your story now, hm?" asked Balthazar, "You suggested Dave might have been the attacker, and now you've changed your mind. I'd get my story straight if I were you Mr. Barnes."

James flushed.

"Well, you're not me-"

"Thank God."

He watched in satisfaction as James' mouth opened and closed silently.

"I don't have to take this," he said, "Dave, I'll take you back to the orphanage. We have some talking to do when we get there."

Dave, who was standing next to Balthazar, didn't move. They'd talked about this on the way over.

"Dave's not going anywhere," Balthazar said, "Remember that interested third party?"

"Yes."

"It's me," said Balthazar, "For years I operated under the assumption that my nephew had died in the car crash with his parents. Recently I found out I was wrong."

Satisfaction flooded him as he saw the look on James' face. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he could see Dave smirk.

"That's ridiculous!" spluttered James, "We looked for his family-"

"It's all here," Gereg said, placing a file on the desk, "I suppose his file got lost in the system. But yes, apparently he's Janet's younger brother."

James glared at him and flipped through the file as though expecting to find something wrong. Balthazar gave himself a private grin. Gereg was too good of a forger to be discovered.

"Very well, but you haven't processed the paperwork-"

Gereg placed another sheaf of papers down. He got things done.

"Apparently this has been planned for quite some time," said Gereg.

With an icy stare James asked;

"Did you know about this Gereg?"

"Me sir?" asked Gereg, shocked, "I'm just as flabbergasted about this as you sir."

From personal knowledge Balthazar knew that Gereg was fighting back laughter. He didn't get many opportunities to pull one over on his hated boss, and he was milking this one for all it was worth. James glared at him again before looking at the papers. This time he didn't even bother to flip through them. He gave Balthazar a haughty glare and tried to salvage his dignity.

"You can come around and pick his things up tonight," he said imperiously, "Gereg, go get my daughter."

"Right so sir," said Gereg cheerfully.

There was another glare but James turned on his heel and stalked off. Gereg grinned at Balthazar and walked into a side room.

"I didn't like him," Dave said, his voice quiet, "He got mad at me once for drawing on the window."

"He doesn't seem like a likeable person," agreed Balthazar.

The boy shrugged, as if to say that he had barely noticed that. James Barnes, after all, was still the father of his best friend.

"Dave!"

Speak of the devil. From one of the side doors Becky ran forward and enveloped Dave in a hug. Dave blushed and hugged her back.

"I was worried," she said, "Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"I'm so happy," Becky said, "So, we bringing you back now? Dad may not let you ride in the front, but I can ride in the back with you."

Dave looked down. They had talked about this on the way back as well.

"I'm going to go get training," he said, "You know, so I can learn to do magic and stuff. More than just see faeries. Bal..Balthazar told me you know he's a sorcerer."

Balthazar could see the change in Becky's stance.

"So you'll learn magic like Harry Potter?" she asked, her voice low.

"Sort of."

"And you're going away?"

"Yeah."

Looking close to tears Becky said;

"But we can write and stuff, right?"

Balthazar shook his head. He could see that it was upsetting both children, but they had to be realistic about things.

"Too much of a risk," said Balthazar, "Horvath, the man you saw today, might want revenge for the bit of inconvenience Dave caused. He's forgotten about you, Becky, by this point; I know how his mind works. But if he can't find Dave and there's a paper trail, well, he'll be able to find him and possibly hurt you as well."

She nodded as though she understood, although he knew she didn't. From down the hall he heard her father call impatiently;

"Becky!"

Dave dug into his pocket and took out the necklace that Balthazar had used to track him. He slipped it around her neck and gave her a nervous smile.

"It's still yours. And…I'll see you one day. I'm sure about that."

She hugged him again and Balthazar respectfully looked upwards and away. This wasn't his moment to intrude on, and Balthazar knew how to be respectful when the situation called for it. When he looked back Becky had broken away and begun to run towards her father. There were tears in her eyes but she was furiously wiping them away. He saw Dave looking wistfully after her as she did.

While Balthazar wasn't sure about how Becky felt about Dave, certainly she cared about him a lot, he knew how Dave felt about her. He'd remembered the utter devastation on Dave's face when he'd explained that he couldn't see Becky anymore. Dave hadn't liked it at the orphanage, he had made that clear when he'd been told that he'd had to leave. Becky was different though. Balthazar could only sigh; he'd been there.

Feeling thoughtful he looked down at Dave. On one of his hands was his master's old dragon ring, fitted perfectly to his finger. He still couldn't believe it. He'd gotten so used to never seeing the statue react that he'd nearly had a heart attack when he'd seen it move. In one night he had regained possession of the Grimhold and found the Prime Merlinian. Balthazar could feel the strings of destiny pulling taut.

He looked down at Dave.

"Come on. Let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_The next story, Stellar Evolution: Protostar, should be up in a week or so. It'll be longer than this one and detail Dave's training. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
